


The Whisper

by Raine_Wynd



Series: PPDC Photo Album [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Ghosts, Originally Posted to Tumblr, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snapshot: Mako Mori, one week before Mutavore</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whisper

If Mako was ever obsessed with jaegers before, having to rebuild one of the most iconic in the Kaiju War only increases it. Gipsy Danger is the instrument of her revenge; whoever pilots it _(it should be me)_ needs to have an intact jaeger, capable of attacking and killing the most vicious kaiju. She thinks about how if this was her jaeger, what she would want it to be. The window for the delivery is narrowing, with only a few finishing tweaks to go such as buffing out the last scuffs in the paint and welding new covers over the sword. Mako knows this is the best jaeger she could rebuild, given the budget and the timeline. If they’d had more funding and maybe a little more time, she’d upgrade the displays so they weren’t the old Mark-3 versions, but they’ll do.

She’s in the conn-pod, checking out the harnesses and most emphatically not dreaming about how she wishes she would pilot this particular jaeger. Not at all, because she didn’t allow herself that luxury) [okay, so maybe a little]. Especially since she’d said goodbye to her adoptive father this morning, headed to Alaska in search of Gipsy’s surviving pilot - and Mako wanted very much to be in that conn-pod with Raleigh Becket. Who better to know her systems than Mako, who rebuilt her? Who better to deliver vengeance?

Abruptly, the temperature in the conn-pod drops. Mako shivers and double-checks to make sure she activated the maintenance mode correctly, which would keep the conn-pod temperature such that she didn’t need a coat to work with the harness relays. The ambient temperature reading still shows a comfortable 68 degrees Fahrenheit, and she mentally does the math to convert it to Celsius. Frowning, Mako moves towards the primary pilot’s harness. 

“Don’t chase the RABIT,” a male voice says distinctly.

Startled, Mako looks around, but there’s no one there. Mako breathes in a careful breath, willing herself to calm. The old jaeger techs warned her that Gipsy was probably haunted, but she hadn’t wanted to believe. Now, she wonders if she was too quick to dismiss those tales.

"Yancy?” she ventures cautiously.

Something cold touches her left arm. For a moment, she thinks she sees him, just out of the corner of her eye, but it’s gone - and she shakes herself. She has work to do and a deadline, and there was no time to be fanciful.


End file.
